teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady
Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady is the fifteenth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). Synopsis When 80's Shredder and Krang appear in our dimension, they employ Bebop & Rocksteady, and find their plans are succeeding better than ever. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * The Shredder (1987) * Bebop (1987) * Rocksteady (1987) * "Evil" Captain Ryan * "Evil" Crankshaw Jr. * Scronus * Store Clerk * Street Punk Object Debuts * Kuro Kabuto (1987) * Steel Claws (1987) * Trench Coat (Leonardo) * Bebop (1987) Outfit * Rocksteady (1987) Outfit * Laser Blaster (1987) * Laser Machine Gun (1987) Location Debuts * The Olympia Diner * Convenience Store Revelations * According to Krang, 3-Dimensional Earth is known as "Earth 7". * According to Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo, Michelangelo claimed that he was once chased by a Chupacabras in the Sewers, kissed Renet in the Wild West, and witnessing Thor eating a hot dog on 5th Avenue. ** Soon afterwards, Michelangelo swore he kissed Renet and that it have not been a hot dog. Continuity * Inside of the Turtle's Lair, Leonardo says that The Foot Clan is gone, The Shredder is dead, and how he misses The Kraang. This all refers to previous events in the series such as The Foot Clan being brought to an end after the events of End Times and The Shredder being killed in Owari (But soon resurrected in Heart of Evil by Kavaxas until he was sent to the Netherworld). As for The Kraang, they were defeated off screen by the Triceraton Empire in Earth's Last Stand and by the Utrom High Council (as there's some Kraang seen in Tokka VS. The World that were asleep). * When suggesting to meet up with their counterparts from 3-Dimensional Earth, Raphael (1987) says it's best not to meet up with the "posers". This hatred towards posers has been shared between Raphael (1987) and Raphael ever since Trans-Dimensional Turtles. Important Events * After Bebop (1987) and Rocksteady (1987) were left behind by The Shredder (1987) and Krang accidentally, Bebop and Rocksteady were hired to replace them. Allusions * In 2-Dimensional Earth after spotting Bebop (1987) and Rocksteady (1987), the Ninja Turtles (1987) grab their weapons during a sequence similar to the one seen in the intro for the 1987 TMNT TV series. * When Leonardo is inside of a convenience store, where he tries to spot any criminal activities, he wears a trench coat and hat to be undercover. This disguise plays an homage to the trench coat and hat disguises the Ninja Turtles would wear in the original TMNT cartoon. * When the Ninja Turtles (1987) are defeated by Bebop and Rocksteady, Raphael (1987)1987 Raphaelbreaks the fourth wall by exclaiming that they cannot kill them since its a kid's show. The fourth wall break was common throughout the 1987 TV series and also since the show was targeted for kids. * According to Raphael, Michelangelo once claimed that he was being chased down by a Chupacabras in the Sewers. The Chupacabras is a cryptic creature from Latin America, who is told to suck the blood out of livestock, especially goats (which is where he his name). * According to Leonardo, Michelangelo once claimed that he saw Thor eating a hot dog in 5th Avenue. Thor is a god from Norse mythology who is known as the "God of Thunder". There is also a character of the same name in Marvel Comics, who is more of a superhero. Errors * After Bebop kicks off Michelangelo (1987) from the merry-go-round, his energy lines are seen turned off. * During the fight between the Ninja Turtles and Bebop & Rocksteady inside of the 1987 Technodrome, there is a point in which Bebop's energy lines were turned off. But soon afterwards in the next scene, he was back to normal. Trivia Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes